The Start of Something New
by xxrey18xx
Summary: Sasuke realizes he has a crush on Sakura. He does some weird things to show it. How will Sakura react?


**The Start of Something New**

As Sakura sat down at his computer, the telephone rang. It was her mother.

"Hi, honey!" she said.

"Look, I was just about to start my written project," she replied. Which they both knew wasn't nearly true.

"Well, I just wanted to remind you to make your bed and tidy the kitchen." She said in a motherly tone.

"I will." she said, exasperated. But of course she didn't do it. No surprise there.

About an hour later, when she sat down to watch his favorite TV show, she noticed something weird about the curtains in the living room. They showed an odd looking silhouette of a young boy… "Odd," she murmured to herself. It was then that she started to worry. Sakura didn't know anybody who would spy into her house.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" said Sasuke's inner self, "why would you even consider spying into Sakura's house! That's called invasion of privacy!" it said.

Sasuke did feel a tad guilty. He knew it was wrong.

Though there was only one reason that he was spying. Even though Sakura and Sasuke had been the best of friends their entire life, Sasuke had been thinking about Sakura in a different way for the past while. But still, why would he want to spy on her.

But he knew why he wanted spy on her. It was because of her Diary sitting on the kitchen windowsill, while the windowsill was wide open. He was oddly desperate to look inside of it.

About an hour later, Sasuke decided that he was ready to make "Mission Diary" a go. So, as swiftly as he could, he glided over to the open windowsill and snatched the diary. Though, as soon as he did so, Sakura turned away from the television to look at the windowsill for she heard a bit of a 'clunk'. That, of course was because of Sasuke grabbing the Diary all too quickly. Luckily for Sasuke, she didn't notice him.

The next day at training, Sakura mentioned something about her missing Diary because Sasuke is her best friend!

Though this topic made Sasuke extremely nervous. Was Sakura cluing him in the she knows that he was the one that took the Diary? "It's possible," he said, "Oh, sorry Sakura, that was supposed to be my inside voice talking," he murmured. "Oh you idiot!" said his real inside voice, "now Sakura definitely thinks something is up!"

"Sasuke, is something bothering you?" Sakura questioned, "You seem a little, well, how do I say this? Sasuke, you're acting like you're talking to a girl you have a crush on… You're kidding me, right?" It was obvious that Sasuke liked Sakura like more then a friend. More of a girlfriend-type friend.

"Sakura, it's not what you think, really! I mean, I don't like you like a girlfriend," he said nervously.

"You don't?" Sakura sounded surprised. Sasuke had definitely said the wrong thing. "I mean, I thought we were really close, but in a friend way, I guess," she sounded upset.

"You know what? I think I hear my mom calling me," he said. What a lame excuse!

As Sakura sat there sadly, her other really really good friend, Hinata, came to comfort her.

"Hey Sakee (that was Hinata's name for Sakura), what's going on? You seem, like, depressed!" she said curiously.

"It's Sasuke. He said he didn't like me as a girlfriend… I mean, I don't like him or anything. Wait, maybe I do like him, and ever since someone stole my Diary, I have no one to tell all this to." She whispered.

"Well you know you can tell me. And besides, Sasuke is your best friend, why would you want him to be your boyfriend. Anyways, I have to go train some more.

All this time, when Sakura thought Sasuke was "at home because his mother needed him" he was really in the bushes looking and listening to what Sakura was doing and saying. That was when he decided to tell her who stole the Diary.

"Sakura," he said, "I'm back and I need to tell you something really important." He said.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"Remember how you said that some one stole your Diary? Well, you're looking at him," he replied, "and you have every right to hate me right now because I was a jerk and I shouldn't have done it."

"I can't believe you would do that!" she cried hysterically, "I though you were my best friend! I guess I gotta think twice before I trust you again!" and she ran away.

As Sakura's other good friend, Hinata ran up to Sasuke, slapped him and whispered, "You are the biggest moron I know." And walked off to comfort Sakura once again.

The next day, as Sasuke and Sakura both sat deeply in thought at their own homes, each thought about the other.

Finally, Sasuke came to his senses messaged Sakura on his computer. The message said:

_Sakura,_

_I know you hate me with a passion right now. And I'm really sorry. But I am going to tell you the reason I was an idiot two times. The diary, for starters, I stole because, well, this is really hard to say, but I like you. I want you to be my girlfriend. For real. Yes, I am asking you out. So please consider it._

_E-mail me back,_

_I LOVE YOU SAKURA._

_Sasuke. _

_PS: I will bring the Diary back today._

Sakura's computer beeped. There was a message from Sasuke. As she opened it, she was slightly nervous about what he might say. As she read it, a little smile crept upon her face. Sasuke was asking her out! Of course she was going to say yes. She really did love him as well. She then wrote him back:

_Sasuke,_

_Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend. I, I love you too. And now that we're 15 years old, I think I we can go out sometime. How about tonight?_

_XOX_

_Sakee_

Sasuke's computer beeped this time. And he replied yes, he would love to go out tonight. It was the beginning of a great relationship.


End file.
